


我怀疑我的情敌在装B

by high_spirits



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Alpha/Beta, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Crack, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2016-08-16
Packaged: 2018-08-09 04:19:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7786492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/high_spirits/pseuds/high_spirits
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Logan怀疑他的情敌在装B,这是名侦探Jean和名侦探Logan之间的终极对决（并不是</p>
            </blockquote>





	我怀疑我的情敌在装B

**Author's Note:**

> 1.思考着Scott在ABO的世界很适合做个Beta产生的恶搞向脑洞，全员崩坏，现在退出还来得及  
> 2.Scott真的是个Beta，和Jean是知心朋友  
> 3.Logan一开始追的是Jean，大概只有最初是这样的（苦笑）

Jean终于忍无可忍，挡住了假装路过的Logan：”说吧，究竟有什么事？准确来说，你找Scott有什么事？”  
“什么？我只是路过。”  
“Scott没注意到但不代表我没注意到你那，嗯……过于强烈的视线。”  
Jean都想用热情似火的目光来形容，天呐，要不是昨天Logan还试图送自己一束玫瑰 ，Jean都怀疑Logan是不是喜欢上了她的男，性朋友 。  
Logan犹豫了一秒，立刻露出暴露就暴露的无所谓的姿态。  
“其实，我怀疑，”Logan警惕地望了望四周，”Scott他在装B。”  
“Scott他总是被误认为A。”  
“不，我觉得他是个O。”  
Jean愣住了，大脑整整空白了五秒。  
“我觉得他是个O。”  
“不用重复了，这个愚蠢的结论我已经听到了，你跟着Scott那么久就是为了验证这个？”  
“为什么不可能，现在的O一个个都想着装B，胆子大些都敢去装A。我看，再这么下去我们都可以考虑卖抑制剂来发家致富走向小康生活，无论是不是变种人，只要是想装b的o都得乖乖来买抑制剂。”  
“这的确是个挺新颖的想法，但你是从哪得出的Scott是O的结论？”  
“他最近经常为了Omega平权进行宣讲。”  
——对，更多的时候是为变种人平权进行宣讲。  
“我们三个人在一起的时候，他总是会盯着我，哦，抱歉，我并不是说你们之间感情有情况，ao之间的本能，你懂的嘛。”  
——我唯一懂得是每次你出现的时候Scott都想摘下眼镜用镭射眼射你一脸 。  
“还有最近几次我都想偷骑他的车的时候，Scott都能在我动手之前出现。他是不是闻到了我信息素的味道？”  
——Scott也总是抱怨最近想骑车的时候Logan都在车库试图骑走他的车。  
“这不能怪我，因为我也想去酒吧的时候沿着公路一路飙过去。放心，我们会在那儿过夜，不会酒驾的。”  
——哦，这不错，遵纪守法……  
“等，等一下，你们？过夜？”  
“对，我们，过夜。”  
这句话信息量有点大，但对名侦探Jean来说并不成问题，也许这就能解释了，从Scott口中冒出Logan的频率越来越高简直一见面两句话就离不开Logan。  
Jean：“我想你说的没错。”  
Logan：“果然……”  
Jean：“Scott他……”  
Jean&Logan：“喜欢你。”“他是个Omega。”  
“等等，Logan，你刚才说了啥玩意？”但留给Jean的只是一阵不留痕迹的风。

※  
现在的事件足以拉响学院的红色警报。  
“哦，Charles。”  
等Scott将学生带入了安全区再返回的时候，Erik正单膝跪地，将鲜艳的红玫瑰花束举到了Charles教授的面前。明明是一出大戏，但迟到的Scott还是站在了最佳观众席的位置。  
毕竟除了Beta外，没有任何一个人敢靠近这儿。  
“那是极为浓烈的信息素的撞击，我感觉我的身体在嗅到的瞬间就不由自主地颤栗，那一刻我好想找到自己的Alpha干个天昏地暗。但我的理智告诉我，我并没有什么自己的Alpha。”  
一位不愿透露姓名的单身o 哭着发表了自己的看法。  
“我被你的信息素的气味深深地吸引，我已经无法自拔地爱上了你，”Erik还在继续着他的示爱，”Charles，我愿意为你做任何事！”  
Charles一脸感动地接过了Erik的花束。  
“Erik，那么你愿意为我解散兄弟会吗？”  
“……”Erik撇开了视线。  
“……”  
Hank此时也站在Scott身旁，看着现在的场面，转过身对着所有前来看戏的Beta摆了摆手。”散了散了，没有什么好问的，没有在一起，爱过，还会再来的。”  
实际上大多数的Beta想问的是下一次的万磁王能来点新花样吗？但借他们金刚狼的胆子也不敢向着万磁王问出来。  
“他们这是第多少次了，敢不敢来点新意？”耿直如镭射眼问出了群众们的心声。  
Hank翻开了自己的笔记，又很快合了起来，”半年前我就停止计数了。唉，别说了，就算浪子如万磁王，面对x教授还是纯情如初恋，不过毕竟对方会读心，怎么玩花样都没有惊喜，经典总是能打动人。”  
“每次都那么大动静，倒霉的都是处理的Beta，他们能不能选个僻静深幽的小巷子吗？”  
“唉，听说是没人拉着，他们连第一句话都说不完就干起来了。”  
——所以说，Alpha和Omega的发情期真是麻烦。  
镭射眼以着Beta淡漠的神色望向信息素发散的中央。  
“瘦子！”毫无疑问那是Logan的声音，Scott很想警告他，红色警报的时候Alpha不要到处乱跑，但转个身对上的却是异常认真的眼神，仿佛下一秒就要说出”我要离开这里去寻找记忆。”  
“快离开这儿，这可不是你应该在的地方。”  
？？？  
Scott一脸懵逼地望向Logan，Hank同样一脸蒙逼地望向Logan。这台词他们太熟悉了，每当有好奇心过于旺盛的Omega想要潜入这个观众席的时候，他们总会这么说。  
当机的大脑在0.01s后恢复正常，对现状进行了0.02s后的分析得出了第一个结论——  
不愧是金刚狼，站在信息素的中心还能如此坚挺屹立不动摇。  
啊不对，要是金刚狼在这里进入Alpha的发情期，就不止是红色警报，可以考虑开始撤离学校了。  
这是Scott得出的第二条结论。  
“别闹了，知道你很厉害，乖，回去吧。”  
带着衷心的赞叹，带着理所当然的羡慕，以及不想让Logan在这里得意忘形的淡漠。如此复杂的感情表现出来的硬邦邦的句子自然无法传达给Logan 。  
很遗憾，Logan内心很波动，甚至于差点跳起来揍人了。  
——我顶着这么浓烈的信息素过来救人，你这瘦子就这反应？！  
站在Scott后面的Hank看着Logan扭曲的神色，不动声色地退了一步并默默在脑海里模拟了数条逃跑路线。  
但一瞬间，Logan露出了恍然大悟的神色，然后用着看透世间万物的目光关切地望向Scott。  
——差点忘了，Scott在装B，他不能在这里暴露身份。  
Logan仅仅是站在这儿，内心就已经躁动不安，Scott的顽强，Scott的坚韧，在这一刻他对Scott产生了由衷的敬意。  
而Scott的内心开始有些慌张，他们打过架，喝过酒，一起骑过车，但Logan从来都没有过这样凝视着自己。Logan的目光带来了奇妙的心跳，仿佛是ao之间因为本能而相互吸引的跳动。  
他们对望着，忘记了身边的一切，更没有注意到沿着预定的逃跑路线溜走的Hank。  
“瘦子，我们走吧。”  
那一刻，Scott差点脱口而出好的，但很快，他察觉出哪里怪怪的。  
“你是得离开，那我为什么也要走？”  
Logan看着周围没人，便大胆地说出了自己的推测：”你的辛苦我都懂的。我已经知道了，你……”  
是个Omega……  
可话还没说完，Logan便浮在半空中然后飞了出去，在白云朵朵的蓝天中留下了一道美丽的弧线。  
Erik•再一次成为单身狗•万磁王被闪瞎了眼睛，并向你扔出了金刚狼。

※  
“情况大概是这样的。”  
听完了Scott的叙述，Jean吓得浮在空中的书都掉到了桌上。毕竟是“手”撕天启的女人，很快她就冷静了下来，她知道，在这里除了能读心的教授外估计只有她自己能搞清现在的状况了。  
等一下，教授好像在发情期，还和万磁王在一起？  
……好吧，这下子只有Jean能处理这个烂摊子了。  
“我想这其中一定有什么误会，你知道的，Logan他不是这么冲动的人。”  
“不，他就是这么个冲动的人。只不过，我想他一定有自己的理由，他冒那么大的风险，不仅是信息素的问题，而且谁都知道万磁王看全身都是金属的金刚狼总是跃跃欲试。”  
Scott的神色极为严肃，显然他对Logan英勇作死的行为很看重，甚至不亚于面对拉响红色警报的时候。  
Scott的觉悟很高，Jean相信他们俩见面的时候不会打起来的。”不如你试试去亲自问问他，一次和平的会谈可以解决很多误会。”  
顺便可以结一段姻缘。  
“但Logan他飞出去了。”  
“这又不是第一次，Hank已经从飞行的速度和轨迹算出了着陆点，让快银去接了，我想这时候应该已经到了。” 

※  
Logan当然不是AO,BB结合的推崇者，他只是觉得顺从本能的结合，这个很金刚狼。如果Scott是Omega，这就是解释了为什么每次心跳加速，肾上腺素分泌上升，过度兴奋地总是想和Scott打一架。  
这，就是爱情的迹象。  
在Logan从错误的起因得出正确的结论的时候，Scott恰好从对面走来。  
心跳加速，肾上腺素分泌上升。  
——要告诉Scott我的心意，对他的理解与体谅，然后与他一起守护他的秘密。  
但激昂的心情被Scott一拳打断了。  
这一券不仅给被揍的人泼了一盆冷水，还让揍人的人也冷静下来。Scott一直都不明白，为什么每次见到Logan的时候都会心跳加速，“肾上腺素分泌上升，这个很不镭射眼。  
“这一拳是为了你今天惹得麻烦。”  
啊，Logan都差点忘了今天干的事情严于律己也律人的瘦子一定不会饶了他的。  
“接下来，我希望能有个合理的解释。”  
该死，Scott本来是希望的一场和平的会谈，但自己为什么开口就是这么冲的话，就Logan的暴脾气，说不定又打起来。  
但Logan又是那看透世间万物的目光，今天的Logan从容不迫地到了诡异的程度。  
logan很想告诉Scott他已经知道了他的秘密但大庭广众之下并不合适说出来，于是他挺起胸膛试着稍稍散发了点Alpha的信息素，正适合于Omega意识得到的程度。  
——这真是个绝妙的主意。  
路过的单身O感觉膝盖中了一箭，不禁跪在地上为着还是没有自己的Alpha哭出了声。  
但Scott只是觉得Logan胸前健硕的肌肉形状棒极了。  
Scott感觉心跳地实在过快，仿佛是心脏病发作了一样，一边捂住了胸口。  
Logan觉得他的想法奏效了，于是顺势握住了Scott的手。  
“我想说我做的事情并不冲动，接下来的动作都是经过深思熟虑的。”  
深思熟虑的十秒。  
“瘦子，我知道你一直把我当情敌，但我竟然想艹你。”  
上……Scott恍然大悟，原来自己心跳加速自然不是什么突发心脏病，只是恋爱了，而喜欢的人正是面前这位该死的总是找他麻烦的人。  
等一下，为什么会是情敌，我什么时候说过我喜欢Jean？  
奇妙的误会解开了一个。  
“那么，正好。”  
“正，正好？瘦子，你也想上我？”  
“不，我说是两情相悦。”  
总而言之，周围的围观群众 鼓起了掌，可喜可贺，可喜可贺。  
但总觉得似乎忘记了什么。

※  
学院里一如既往拉响了红色警报。  
“这次教授又和万磁王准备搞什么大新闻？”Scott揉了揉自己的太阳穴。  
“不，这次不是教授他们……”Jean欲言又止，然后下定决心般说道，”是Logan他到了发情期，说‘只有瘦子亲亲才能站的起来’。”  
硬汉如金刚狼在发情期面前都脆弱地不堪一击，Beta•Scott深深地对这些被自身属性控制的AO们致以深深的同情。  
“放心吧，”Scott淡定地拍了拍Jean的肩，并取出了一节针管，”这世界上没有一剂抑制剂解决不了的问题，如果有，那么就来两剂。”  
“我觉得还会有更加温和的结局方案……”Jean话还没说完，眼前只剩下一阵风，”类似于，滚个床单……”  
随着房间内的惨叫， Logan终于意识到自己上的绝对是个Beta。  
另一个误会也解了开来，可喜可贺，可喜可贺。


End file.
